Au Nom Du Fils
by MissCanada
Summary: Sirius Black n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. Il est fier, noble, un brin rebelle, est destiné à de grandes choses et tout ça, parce qu'il est un Black. Fic sur l'enfance de Sirius Black.
1. Prologue

Voici une fic sur l'enfance d'un personnage que j'aime beaucoup: Sirius Black.

Le tout commence lors de la grossesse de Walburga et se continuera jusqu'au départ de Sirius pour Poudlard.

* * *

**Prologue**

Walburga Black, épouse d'Orion Black et digne membre de la grande famille du même nom, posa un regard de dégoût sur son ventre arrondi.

À l'âge de dix huit ans, la jeune fille attendait son premier enfant et ce, bien malgré elle. Jamais Walburga n'avait ressenti l'envie de donner la vie mais comme sa mère, Irma Black, née Crabbe et son père, Pollux Black le lui avaient dit depuis qu'elle était toute jeune, une femme n'existait que pour perpétuer la lignée de sa famille et Walburga avait accepté son sort sans se plaindre...

**_Flash Back_**

_Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs était assise sous un arbre, une chenille se promenant entre ses doigts. À voir ses petites pommettes roses et son visage de poupée, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans._

_- Walburga! cria la mère de la petite fille. Viens ici immédiatement!_

_La petite Walburga posa doucement l'insecte sur l'herbe humide, se leva et partit en gambadant vers le manoir familial. En entrant dans la demeure, un jeune elfe de maison s'élança, paniqué, vers elle et tenta tant bien que mal d'enlever les saletés qui parsemaient la jolie robe jaune de Walburga._

_- Kreattur va enlever les saletés de sa maîtresse. Kreattur ne veut pas que sa jeune maîtresse soit grondée par sa mère au sang si pur! lui dit l'elfe._

_Walburga sourit à son petit elfe, offert par son père pour l'anniversaire de ses trois ans. Il était son seul véritable ami et l'écoutait quand personne ne le faisait. Après tout, Walburga était une petite fille, pourquoi les plus grands lui auraient t-ils porté la moindre attention? La fillette le savait, jamais Kreattur ne la laisserait tomber!_

_- Walburga! cria Irma Black du salon._

_La petite fille grogna et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. En se traînant les pieds, elle partit vers la pièce où se trouvait sa mère._

_Lorsqu'elle fit son entré, Walburga remarqua que sa maman n'était pas la seule dans la pièce. Son père, Pollux Black était aussi présent ainsi que trois autres personnes: une femme ayant l'air totalement soumise à celui qu'elle avait marié, celui qui semblait être son époux, un homme imposant au visage glacial qui faisait peur à Walburga et un adolescent d'environ dix sept ans à la chevelure d'ébène qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir!_

_- Ma fille, dit Pollux d'un air grave, après mûre discussion, ta mère et moi avons convenus qu'il était temps pour toi de te trouver un époux à la hauteur de notre statut. Nous avons trouvé le gendre idéal en la personne du jeune Orion Black, le fils de mon lointain cousin, Arcturus et de son épouse Melania de la noble famille des MacMillan._

_Walburga regarda son père sérieusement._

_- J'ai sept ans... dit-elle comme si la chose était évidente._

_Irma lui tapota doucement le dessus de la tête._

_- Sept ans est un âge idéal pour se fiancer, Walburga. lui dit sa mère d'un ton autoritaire. Il n'est pas question de mariage maintenant, ma petite, seulement lorsque tu auras atteint ta majorité._

_L'homme, Arcturus, parla à son tour._

_- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas voir ton sang souillé, jeune Walburga? dit l'homme en la fixant de ses yeux gris perçants. Pour notre part, il est de notre devoir de trouver une épouse à la hauteur de notre sang pour notre fils._

_Walburga détailla alors le fils des invités qui était accoudé paresseusement et ne prêtait pas un regard à ce qui se passait autour. Il avair l'air d'un prince mais il était bien trop grand et bien trop vieux! Il avait même de la barbe, comme son père et son père était vieux!_

_- Il est vieux. dit Walburga d'un ton glacial._

_Le garçon releva enfin la tête et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire: Et toi, tu t'es vu? On dirait un bébé!_

_Walburga vit bien que lui non plus ne semblait pas très enchanté de cette union..._

_- Mais tu vas grandir, toi aussi. dit Melania timidement. Il n'est pas question de mariage maintenant. Nous voulons simplement..._

_- Nous voulons simplement nous assurer de ne pas troubler la majestueuse lignée des Black par de la racaille. la coupa son mari en haussant le ton. Orion a lui aussi été retissant mais il a comprit l'importance que cela avait et a accepté._

_Arcturus se tourna alors vers Pollux._

_- Quand entrera telle à Poudlard?_

_- Dans moins de quatre ans. dit fièrement Pollux. Et comme son frère Cygnus avant elle, elle entrera dignement chez les Serpentards._

_Un sourire illumina alors le visage glacial d'Arcturus Black._

_- Bien! dit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Alors, lorsque ses études seront terminés, nous ne nous attarderont pas sur des banalités quel quelles soit. À sa sortie de l'école, nous célébrerons le mariage. Orion sera alors assez âgé pour avoir une famille à sa charge._

_Les adultes bavardèrent ainsi pendant un long moment avant que les invités ne partent finalement._

_Ce soir là, dans sa chambre, Kreattur brossait sa longue chevelure._

_- Mademoiselle a de si beaux cheveux! dit l'elfe joyeusement. Maîtresse Walburga sera sans aucun doute la plus belle sorcière de tous les temps quand elle sera plus vieille!_

_Walburga soupira._

_- Et je serai obligé de me marier. dit-elle pour elle-même. Et quand on n'est marié, on n'a des enfants... Je ne veux pas d'enfants, je ne les aime pas!_

_Kreattur cessa de brosser ses cheveux..._

_- Sauf votre magnifique respect, maîtresse Walburga, dit Kreattur nerveusement, Kreattur crois que vous êtes vous-même une enfant humaine..._

_La fillette se retourna vivement._

_- Je n'aime pas être une enfant! cria telle, en colère. Et je déteste être une fille parce que les filles de ma famille ne peuvent rien faire à part se marier! Et je déteste être une Black!_

_La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors violemment et Pollux entra, furieux et prêt à frapper. Il avait entendit ses paroles... Walburga se crispa et sentit la peur l'envahir._

_Son fidèle elfe se plaça devant elle et Pollux avança à grande enjambé pour faire face à sa fille. Son père attrapa Kreattur et l'envoya contre le mur. Il attrapa Walburga par le bras et le lui serra un peu trop fort._

_- J'ai entendu tes paroles abjectes sur ta famille, ma fille. siffla son père fou de rage. Sache que rien n'est plus important que d'avoir un sang pur!_

_Après ses paroles, Pollux Black fit clairement comprendre à son unique fille combien son appartenance à la noble et pure famille Black était importante._

_Walburga n'oublia jamais._

**_Fin du flash back_**

L'être qui se trouvait en elle la fit oublier ses souvenirs d'un violent coup de pied. Walburga grimaça... Cette chose ne lui laissait pas un moment de paix!

Il engloutissait la moitié de ce qu'elle avalait, il lui avait fait prendre des kilos, il ne la laissait pas dormir et surtout, il la battait de l'intérieur! Quel petit être ignoble! Fille ou garçon, qu'il sorte au plus vite de son corps!

Ce soir là, Orion, son mari plus âgé qu'elle de près de dix ans, vînt prendre place à ses côtés pour le souper. Contrairement à sa femme, Orion ne se préoccupait pas de grand chose et ne s'énervait pas pour un rien. Il faisait son devoir de mari et ignorait les colères fréquentes de sa jeune épouse.

- Je crois que nous devrions commencer à préparer la chambre de l'enfant. dit-il soudainement à sa femme. Il sera bientôt à terme.

Walburga le regarda dignement.

- Si vous voulez. lui dit-elle. Mais vous savez, Orion, que le choix ne sera bien difficile, le vert sera une couleur dominante de ses appartements.

- Bien entendu. dit simplement son époux.

Comme d'habitude, le restant du repas se passa sous silence.

Lorsque le jour de la délivrance arriva, on fit venir la mère de la jeune femme ainsi que la mère de son époux pour l'assisté dans la naissance de l'enfant qui était tant attendu et que l'on espérait être un garçon. En effet, l'union du frère aîné de Walburga, Cygnus Black, avec Druella Rosier, n'avait résulté qu'à la naissance de filles, au grand malheur des Black qui se devaient de perpétuer le nom de la famille.

- Pousse ma fille. lui murmura Irma à l'oreille. Bientôt, il sera là!

Walburga poussa mais ne cria pas. Elle s'était juré de ne pas hausser la voix. Elle était une Black, elle était forte et elle était fière! Pas question de se montrer faible fasse à une chose aussi simple qu'un bébé. Mais elle avait tellement mal! Pourquoi les hommes ne souffraient pas comme elle se devait de souffrir?!

- Le voilà... Le voilà! dit tendrement Melania en tenant dans ses bras une toute petite chose beige tâché de sang.

Elle fit crier le bébé et Walburga regarda la scène sans bouger, épuisé.

Irma jubila à la vue du sexe du nouveau née. Un fils! Enfin un fils pour les Black!

- Un fils, Walburga. dit Irma au comble de la joie. Ma fille, tu as donné naissance au fils que nous attendions tous!

Melania enveloppa le petit garçon dans une couverture et le tendis à la jeune mère. Walburga accepta et on lui posa son fils contre son sein.

Elle le regarda un long moment sans aucune expression. Le bébé bougeait ses petits doigts et avait cessé de pleurer. La jeune femme approcha un doigt près des petites mains brandit vers elle et l'une d'elle s'en saisit. Pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas les yeux?

Melania pleurait de joie et Irma s'extasiait devant la beauté de l'enfant.

- Il est si fort et si beau! pleura alors Irma. Je vais prévenir les hommes!

Walburga ne cessa pas de regarder son fils. Oui, il était parfait, mais il restait un être faible dans un monde où l'on devait se battre pour devenir quelqu'un. Par chance, il allait devenir un homme…

Elle posa un doigt sur la petite touffe de cheveux noir de son fils et caressa sa tête. Il ouvrit alors les yeux... Pour la première fois depuis des années, Walburga sourit. Les yeux de son fils brillaient comme des étoiles. Ils illuminaient le cœur de celle qui avait au combien regretté l'arrivé de cet enfant...

- Sirius... murmura telle à son fils. Tu t'appelleras Sirius, mon fils, et un jour, tu brilleras comme une étoile…

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je ne voulais pas dépeindre la mère de Sirius comme la femme sans cœur qui déteste son fils qui est si souvent décrite. J'aime bien imaginé qu'il a obtenu beaucoup de la personnalité de Walburga et qu'il est un peu comme elle. La relation avec sa mère sera très importante et déterminante pour le futur de Sirius…


	2. Prenez garde au chien

Merci pour vos commentaires! Dans ce chapitre, Sirius a 1 ans et on on découvre également Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa!

Un gros merci à::: Svetlana Black et Loulou2a !!! Vos reviews m'ont fait ÉNORMÉMENT plaisir! =D

J'espère que la suite vous plaira à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Prenez garde au chien

Walburga Black était assise au salon, buvant une tasse de thé en compagnie de sa belle-sœur, Druella Black. Assise à leurs côtés, droite et fière, Bellatrix, âgée de cinq ans, tentait de comprendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait la conversation de sa mère et de sa tante. Au sol, s'amusant avec sa petite sœur de trois ans, Narcissa et son cousin qui marchait à peine, Sirius, Andromeda l'aîné des enfants Black âgée de huit ans, ne portait aucune attention à se qui se disait autour d'elle, bien qu'elle était la principale concernée.

- Ta mère croit Andromeda assez âgé pour être fiancé. dit Druella à sa belle-sœur d'un ton désinvolte. Sans vouloir allé à l'encontre de ces paroles, je préfèrerais tout de même attendre que la petite ait commencé l'école.

Walburga prit une gorgée de son thé et regarda la petite fille aux long cheveux châtains que semblait adoré son fils d'un an.

- J'imagine que tu as raison... dit Walburga lentement. À huit ans, aucun enfant n'est en mesure de bien comprendre le mariage. J'en n'en aie moi même pas saisie le sens lorsqu'on m'a fiancé à Orion. Pour ma part, si j'avais eue une fille, j'aurais également attendue à sa scolarité.

Druella posa un regard sévère sur l'aînée de ses filles et grogna de mécontentement.

- Qui plus est, elle n'a rien d'une jeune fille du monde. Tu devrais la voir lorsqu'elle revient de l'extérieur du manoir... Elle a l'air d'une sauvageonne. Qui voudraient fiancer son fils à une teigne pareille? À onze ans, lorsqu'elle aura rencontré des jeunes filles de son âge, peut-être, espérons le, apprendra t-elle de leurs bonnes manières...

Druella caressa alors le visage enfantin de sa fille Bellatrix.

- Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi obéissante que Bella... murmura t-elle comme si Bellatrix avait été une enfant prodige et elle posa un doux regard sur sa plus jeune, Narcissa, une petite blonde au visage angélique. Et Narcissa, elle n'a que trois ans et se comporte déjà comme une lady!

Walburga regarda les trois fillettes. Elles étaient toutes différentes... Andromeda le mouton noir de la famille, Bellatrix, fière d'être ce qu'elle était et Narcissa le petit ange.

- Cygnus ne semble pas pensé la même chose que toi en ce qui attrait aux filles... lui dit Walburga.

Druella laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Tu comprends, Walburga, que je n'étais moi-même pas très enchantée à l'idée de n'avoir engendré que des filles... Mais ton frère l'a prit comme une profonde insulte en sa personne et comme tu sais, après la naissance de Cissy, on m'a interdit d'à nouveau tombé enceinte. Alors, lorsqu'il a apprit que jamais il ne pourrait avoir le fils qu'il espérait pour perpétuer le nom de notre noble famille, il a profondément espéré que sa petite sœur, toi, serait remédier à la situation. Voilà que ce petit miracle est né... dit Druella en regardant tendrement le joli bébé qui s'amusait avec ses filles.

- Mère, Tante Walburga? demanda Andromeda à Druella et à sa tante. Puis-je amener Cissy et Sirius dans le jardin?

Druella soupira d'exaspération.

- Je n'en sais rien, Andromeda! dit Druella impatiemment. Demande à ta tante.

- Bien entendu. lui dit Walburga simplement. Mais restez à proximité de Kreattur. _Kreattur_! appela Walburga et l'elfe apparut en un instant. Kreattur, suis les enfants dans le jardin et surveilles-les.

Kreattur s'inclina devant-elle.

- Bien ma tendre maîtresse. croassa l'elfe.

- Bellatrix, joins-toi à eux. ordonna Druella à sa fille. Walburga et moi avons à parler.

Bellatrix soupira, se leva et consentit à suivre les autres.

- Janice Goyle m'a dit que Bathilda Tourdesac lui avait dit que Charlus Potter... commença Druella alors que la marmaille disparaissait de sa vue...

Dehors, le soleil brillait de tous ses feux en cette chaude journée d'été. Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de se tenir debout tout en s'accrochant aux rassurantes petites mains de sa cousine. Il se laissa alors tombé et sa petite bouche forma un grand O de surprise, ce qui fit éclater de rire Andromeda et Narcissa.

- Siri est très drôle! dit Narcissa en s'assoyant près de son cousin.

Andromeda s'assied à son tour et Sirius marcha alors à quatre pattes vers elle. Il alla s'asseoir sur elle et se mit à rire et à pointer la haie de cèdre devant eux.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ris, mon petit Sirius? dit Andromeda en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sirius pointa de nouveau la haie et se mit à faire de petits sauts.

- Wouf Wouf! cria t-il joyeusement. Sien! Sien!

Bellatrix soupira. Comme son cousin pouvait-être stupide!

- On dit ''chien'', pas ''sien''! dit la petite fille à la longue chevelure noire.

Andromeda regarda sa petite soeur sévèrement.

- Sirius commence à peine à parler, Bella. dit Andromeda. Il lui faut du temps pour bien dire les mots!

- Sien! Sien! continua Sirius en riant.

Narcissa songea à ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire Sirius.

- Il doit vouloir dire qu'il aime les chiens! dit Narcissa en tapant dans ses mains.

- Peut-être! ria Andromeda.

Puis, Bellatrix laissa échapper un cri d'horreur et pointa à son tour la haie de cèdre.

- Non! cria t-elle. Il y a un vrai chien! Un gros chien noir! Il va nous mordre!

Les filles se levèrent, inquiètes et se mirent devant Sirius pour le proétger. Un énorme chien noir se montra le bout du nez et aboya joyeusement en bougeant la queue, souhaitant sans doute s'amuser avec eux. Ne pouvant quitter des yeux le gros chien, les fillettes ne remarquèrent pas leur cousin qui les avait contournées et qui avançait rapidement vers le chien, à quatre pattes. Quand elles le virent, elles laissèrent échapper un cri d'horreur et Kreattur se précipita sur Sirius.

- Jeune maître! Jeune maître! dit l'elfe paniqué.

Kreattur prit une pierre devant lui et la lança au chien, qui prit la fuite aussitôt.

Sirius ne bougea pas et soudainement, il éclata en sanglots!

- Sien! Sien! pleura le petit garçon. Veux sien!

Les fillettes soupirèrent et coururent vers Sirius.

Alertés par les pleurs du bébé, Walburga et Druella sortient en courant dehors, baguettes brandits.

- Que se passe t-il? grinça Druella.

Walburga alla vers Sirius, toujours en pleurs et le prit dans ses bras.

- Sien, sien! pleurait Sirius.

- Il y avait un gros chien noir dans la haie de cèdre, Tante Walburga! dit Andromeda paniquée. Mais Kreattur l'a fait fuir avant qu'il n'est pu s'approcher de Sirius.

Walburga regarda son elfe.

- Voilà qui est bien, Kreattur. remercia t-elle à Kreattur.

Kreattur fit une révérance.

- Kreattur ne faisait que protéger le jeune maître. Kreattur ne vit que pour protéger la noble famille Black. Kreattur est heureux que sa grande maîtresse soit reconnaissante.

Puis en un pop, il disparut.

- Sien... disait maintenant Sirius, fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré.

Walburga donna un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- Il ne reviendra plus, mon bébé... Le méchant chien ne reviendra plus.

Sirius, lui, avait toujours les yeux tournés à l'endroit même où l'animal avait disparut, espérant silencieusement qu'il reviendrait lui rendre visite pour jouer avec lui...

* * *

Voilà!

J'ai bien pensé et je compte faire 11 chapitres, soit, jusqu'à ce que Sirius entre à Poudlard. Je terminerai ensuite avec un épilogue sur les impressions de Walburga lorsque son fils fuguera de chez lui pour se rendre chez les Potter et lorsqu'il sera emprisonné à Azkaban.

Ne vous suprenez pas si ce chapitre était court, les prochains seront bien plus longs! =P


	3. Le grand méchant loup

Ravie que vous ayez apprécié! Pour les fautes d'ortographes... Je suis désolé, je vais me relire plus attentivement!

Merci: Svetlana Black, GredW, Loulou2a et Lumibd!!!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous! =P

* * *

Chapitre 2: Le grand méchant loup

La chambre de Sirius Black était plongée dans la pénombre en cette heure tardive et le petit garçon de presque trois ans, caché sous ses couvertures, n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Dehors, le ciel grondait et s'illuminait quelques fois, laissant ainsi apparaître sur les murs gris du garçonnet, les ombres de terrifiantes créatures: des monstres marins à trois têtes bougeant dans tous les sens, de gigantesques trolls qui se dandinaient et des lutins maléfiques qui semblaient bien rigoler en dansant sur les murs... Sirius frissonna, il détestait les orages!

Un éclair transperça alors le ciel et un grondement sonore se fit entendre, faisant sursauter l'enfant et c'est à ce moment qu'il le vit... Avec ses longs crocs acérés, ses immenses griffes coupantes, l'ombre du loup-garou qu'il avait tant redouté se trouvait maintenant devant lui, sur le mur.

- Pèreeeee! Mèreeeee! se mit à crier l'enfant tout en éclatant en sanglots.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Sirius vit son père, Orion, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, baguette illuminée à la main. Le père éclaira le visage de son fils et d'un mouvement de baguette, alluma les chandelles du lustre de son fils, éclairant ainsi la chambre qui avait été quelques instants auparavant, si terrifiante.

- Que se passe t-il, fils? demanda Orion sévèrement à Sirius. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que ta mère avait besoin de repos dans son état?

Sirius se leva alors précipitamment de son lit et courut se réfugier dans les jambes de son père, cherchant du réconfort contre ses peurs enfantines.

Devant cet excès de démonstration affective de la part de son fils, Orion le repoussa doucement, ne sachant pas comment réagir avec lui. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les enfants et ne l'était pas plus avec son propre fils. Tous ce qui se rattachait aux gamins le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Z'ai vu un loup-garou! sanglota Sirius. Il voulait me manzer! Bella avait raison, il est venu!

Orion soupira d'exaspération. Comme les enfants pouvaient être naïfs!

- Et bien, ta cousine t'a menti. lui dit Orion. Il n'y a pas de loup-garou dans cette chambre, fils, et cesse de pleurer! Tu es un Black, Sirius. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Il fit signe à Sirius de le suivre jusqu'à la fenêtre. En tentant de voir au travers de la fenêtre où coulait abondamment la pluie, Orion pointa l'immense arbre du jardin de la famille.

- Ce que tu voyais n'était que l'ombre des branches de l'arbre. dit le père à son fils. C'est toi qui as imaginé le loup-garou, il n'y en a pas dans cette maison et il n'y en aura jamais. Maintenant, retourne à ton lit et dors.

Orion se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque la voix de Sirius parvînt à nouveau à ses oreilles.

- Moi, ze déteste les loups-garous et zamais ze ne les laisserai me manzer! dit fièrement Sirius à son père.

Orion ignora complètement son fils, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

***

Le lendemain matin, Kreattur vînt réveiller Sirius.

- Jeune maître, jeune maître, il faut vous réveiller et descendre déjeuner en compagnie de magnifiques parents au sang si pur. lui dit l'elfe.

Sirius ne bougea pas, se qui inquiéta fortement Kreattur qui s'avança rapidement vers le lit de l'enfant.

- Jeune maître... crossa l'elfe.

- Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! rugit Sirius en sauta d'un bond sur Kreattur. Roarrrrrrrrr! Ze suis un lion! Ze vais te manzer, Krétter!

Kreattur poussa un petit cri alors que le garçon était sur lui et grognait comme un animal tout en riant.

Il tenta doucement de se dégager mais cessa lorsqu'il vit que Sirius ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça! Le jeune maître était une véritable petite peste, pensa Kreatter!

- Jeune maître! supplia l'elfe. Kreattur implore le jeune maître de le lâcher et de se vêtir pour descendre manger...

- Non! ria Sirius en rugissant de plus bel. Non, non et non!

Sirius lâcha Kreattur et l'elfe se releva, prenant une robe entre ses mains.

- Maître, laissez Kreattur vous donner votre robe! dit Kreattur à l'intention du petit garçon.

Sirius lui fit une grimace et se mit à courir partout dans sa chambre en rugissant et en riant. Kreattur le poursuivit et il se décida enfin à ne plus se laisser piler sur les pieds par le gamin. D'un claquement de doigts, Sirius se retrouva à flotter dans les airs. Prit au dépourvu et surpris de s'être fait prendre à nouveau, Sirius éclata finalement de rire.

- Ze vole! Ze vole! rit le garçonnet.

Kreattur soupira... Le jeune maître était une véritable tornade et ce, chaque matin!

***

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Sirius vit sa mère qui buvait son thé habituel et son père qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Voilà qui est bien! dit soudainement Orion.

Devant le regard interrogatif de sa femme, il lui montra la page du journal où l'on voyait un homme posant fièrement devant le ministère.

- Abraxas Malefoy a été nommé haut-chef du ministère de la régulation des créatures magiques. dit Orion à sa femme. Vous pouvez me croire, Walburga, il n'y a pas plus compétent que lui pour ce poste.

Walburga posa alors ses mains sur son gros ventre rond et posa les yeux sur son fils qui venait d'entrer. Sirius alla s'asseoir prêt d'elle et toucha le ventre de sa mère.

- Quand mon petit frère va sortir du ventre? demanda t-il joyeusement. Z'ai hâte de zouer avec lui!

Orion soupira d'exaspération.

- Allons, Sirius. lui dit son père. L'enfant sera peut-être une fille et à sa naissance, il sera bien trop petit pour jouer avec toi.

Walburga caressa la joue de Sirius et lui sourit tendrement.

- Vous pourrez jouer ensemble tous les deux quand il sera plus âgé, d'ici un an ou deux.

Kreattur vînt poser un bol de gruau devant Sirius, qui commença à manger immédiatement.

- Ze vais lui apprendre plein de choses! dit joyeusement le garçon, la bouche pleine. Mais ze veux pas que le bébé soit une fille! Surtout pas une fille comme Cissy qui veut zamais zouer à rien!

Orion regarda sévèrement Sirius.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, jeune homme.

Sirius se tut du reste du repas...

***

Un mois passa et lors d'une froide journée d'automne, on annonça à Sirius qu'il était devenu le grand frère du petit Regulus Arcturus Black.

Sirius jubilait, un petit frère! Deux jours après la naissance du bébé, on n'autorisa enfin Sirius à entrer dans la chambre de ses parents pour rencontrer Regulus.

En entrant dans la chambre, Sirius vit sa mère couchée dans un lit et tenant un petit tas de couvertures dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit un peu trop rapidement au goût de son père qui le retînt durement par le bras.

- Doucement, Sirius. dit sévèrement Orion.

Sirius se calma et regarda la chose qui se trouvait dans les bras de Walburga.

Sirius fut surpris de voir combien il était petit... Il leva les yeux vers sa mère.

- Z'ai dézà été petit comme ça moi aussi? demanda t-il en murmurant.

Walburga lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

Le bébé se mit alors à gigoter et brandit une main vers Sirius. Sirius approcha un doigt de la petite main de son frère et Regulus le lui prit solidement et serra très fort. Sirius rit doucement et regarda sa mère.

- Il est fort mon frère! dit-il fièrement. Et ze vais le protézer des loups-garous!

* * *

J'espère que les Z de Sirius ne vous ont pas trop énervés =P. Mais à trois ans, j'avais moi-même énormément de difficultés à prononcer mais J et je me suis inspirer de cela pour Sirius. J'avais l'intention d'ajouter également les CH en SS mais le texte aurait été impossible à lire!!! XD Alors j'ai laissé tombé!

Merci pour vos reviews!!!


	4. Les méchants moldus

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre patience!!! =P L'école et le travail prennent tout mon temps… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me laisserez pleins pleins pleins de commentaires!!!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les méchants moldus

Sirius Black s'ennuyait. Sirius voulait aller jouer et sa chère grand-mère ne le lui permettait pas! Assis sur l'immense fauteuil vert de son défunt grand-père Black, le petit garçon de maintenant cinq ans ne cessait de laisser échapper de longs soupirs à fendre l'âme.

Pourquoi ses parents avait-ils dû les laisser, Regulus et lui, chez l'abominable Irma Black, alors qu'eux allaient visiter de vieux amis en Italie? Sirius posa alors son regard sur la vieille dame assise en face de lui qui s'affairait à broder une affreuse nappe. Irma sembla remarquer que les yeux de son petits fils étaient braqués sur elle car elle se renfrogna et grogna.

- Vas-tu cessé de me regarder comme ça, Sirius Black? siffla-t-elle haineusement.

Sirius se renfrogna et croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en prenant un air boudeur. Sa grand-mère n'était vraiment pas amusante!

- Je veux aller jouer dehors! se plaignit l'enfant. Je veux aller jouer dehors avec Reg!

La vieille dame l'ignora tout en continuant sa broderie.

- Je veux aller jouer dehors! insista alors le petit garçon en haussant le ton, ce qui ne plu pas à Irma...

- Tais-toi immédiatement et cesse de te plaindre. commença-t-elle. Je t'ai dit de rester assis jusqu'au retour de Rosmerta, alors tu ne bouges pas, est-ce clair? termina-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Sirius fit une moue boudeuse...

- Oui... dit-il en grognant.

- Pardon?

- Oui, Grand-Mère... dit-il plus poliment sans toutefois être plus convaincant.

Irma rapporta son attention vers sont travail, mais sans cesser de parler à son petit-fils.

- Tu dois comprendre, Sirius, commença-t-elle, que les enfants de bonnes familles, comme toi et ton frère, se doivent d'être obéissants et d'être fiers de ce qu'ils sont et de ce qu'ils deviendront. Je comprends très bien qu'un enfant veuille s'amuser mais il y a un moment pour tout. Profite de ces moments de tranquillités pour penser à tous les avantages que t'apportera ton statut de sang pur.

Sirius ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ces paroles, il les avait entendu des centaines de fois, autant de ses parents, de ses oncles et ses tantes que de ses grands-parents. Ce qu'il en comprenait? Il était un sang pur et devait rendre sa famille fière.

À ce moment, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Miss Rosmerta, la dame de compagnie d'Irma, entra, suivit du petit Regulus âgé de deux ans.

- Ah, Rosmerta! dit Irma à la jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Si tu voulais bien amener les garçons au jardin afin de leur faire la lecture, j'apprécierais énormément. Je me sens fatigué.

- Bien Madame.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sirius. Il adorait les histoires de la belle Rosie!

***

- Il était une fois... Sirius! réprimanda alors Rosmerta en riant. Viens un peu ici et cesse de faire des pitreries devant cette fenêtre. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta grand-mère te vois faire le clown, tout de même?

Aussitôt, Sirius retourna auprès de Rosmerta et de Regulus. Il s'assied en indien et attendit que Rosie recommence son histoire.

La jolie jeune fille repoussa ses longs cheveux blonds dorés derrière elle, se racla la gorge et débuta.

- Il était une fois, un petit moldus qui...

- Un moldus! s'écria Sirius dégouté et qui se voulait dramatique. Tu vas nous raconter une histoire de moldus!

Regulus éclata de rire devant l'hilarante grimace que faisait son grand frère.

- Eukkkk... modus! dit alors Regulus à son tour.

Rosmerta fronça les sourcils. Elle savait bien que la famille des deux garçons les poussait à avoir une mauvaise image des moldus. Ses parents ayant tenu un petit pub moldus avant d'ouvrir celui des Trois Balais à Pré-aux-Lards, lui avaient toujours dis que les moldus, comme les sorciers, étaient exactement pareils à quelques exceptions prêt... Les sorciers connaissaient la magie et les moldus étaient plus que doués pour inventer de grandes inventions. La radio avait même été inventé par eux et se sont les sorciers qui décidèrent de l'adapter pour eux.

- Les moldus sont comme vous et moi, les garçons. dit la jeune fille d'un ton fier. Ils respirent, mangent, boivent, dorment, s'amusent, s'aiment et meurent.

- Oui ils meurent parce qu'ils sont faibles! s'écria Sirius joyeusement. Papa dit que nous pourrions être leurs rois et leurs reines mais que le ministère ne veut pas!

- Ouiiii Irius! dit Regulus en riant. Modus pas fins!

Rosmerta soupira. Ces enfants avaient littéralement subit un lavage de cerveaux!

- Mais le plus pire, continua Sirius, se sont les sangs de bourbes! Eux, ils nous volent notre magie!

Rosmerta sentit ses joues s'empourprées.

- Oh non, Sirius! s'écria-t-elle. Ça, ce n'est pas vrai! J'ai plusieurs amis qui sont nés moldus et ils sont très gentils! Leurs parents sont moldus mais eux sont nés avec des pouvoirs magiques. C'est la même chose pour les cracmols. Leurs parents sont sorciers et eux n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et ne dit plus jamais cet horrible terme pour parler d'eux. C'est très méchant et peut-être qu'un jour, toi aussi tu auras un ami né moldus...

- Jamais! dit Sirius avec horreur. Maman ne les aime pas et moi non plus! Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait jamais de sang de bourbes à Serpentard alors moi je n'en verrai jamais!

Rosmerta en avait assez... Oui, elle adorait ces deux enfants, mais il lui était intolérables de voir que des adultes aient pu leur insuffler autant de préjugés. Au fond d'elle, Rosmerta espérait sincèrement que ces garçons serait choisir entre le bien et le mal lorsqu'il seront plus âgés...

***

Un peu avant le souper, Sirius et Regulus étaient occupés à jouer aux gobelins quand Rosmerta revînt vers eux après une courte absence auprès de leur grand-mère.

- Madame votre grand-mère souhaite qu'allions sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y acheter du vin de Crokir pour son souper. dit-elle. Elle m'a demandé de vous amener avec moi.

- Youppie! s'écria Sirius. Enfin on va quitter cette affreuse maison! J'adore le Chemin de Traverse!

- Moi si! s'écria Regulus.

- Pourquoi on y va à pieds... demanda Sirius alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois dans le Londres moldus. Il y a plein de moldus partout et d'étranges choses...

Les deux frères n'avaient encore jamais marché dans le Londres moldus, se contentant de prendre la cheminée pour se rendre dans le Londres sorcier. Tout ce qu'ils connaissaient de cet étranges mondes sans magie, étaient les drôles d'engins appelés voitures qui passaient quelques fois devant la maison.

Regulus s'arrêta alors et pointa une grosse poubelle qui se trouvait devant lui d'où sortait un téléviseur tout cassé.

- Quoi ça? demanda-t-il en tournant autour de la chose, imité par Sirius.

- C'est une télévision. leur dit Rosmerta. Les moldus l'utilisent pour regarder des images qui bougent et qui parlent.

- Comme nos photos et nos portraits?! s'étonna Sirius.

Rosmerta éclata de rire.

- Oui, mais contrairement à nos photos et portraits, leurs images à eux changent toujours. Ce n'est jamais la même!

Tous les trois continuèrent leur route et Regulus se plaignit alors qu'il souhaitait allet aux toilettes.

Rosmerta les amena dans un petit café moldus et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Sirius attendit que Rosie et Reg reviennent. Il porta alors une oreille attentive autour de lui et entendit une drôle de musique qui lui donnait envie de danser!

I Want To Hold Your Hand Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,

I think you'll understand.

When I'll say that something

I want to hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand.

Oh please, say to me

You'll let me be your man

And please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand.

Now let me hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand.

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

Yeah, you've got that something,

I think you'll understand.

When I'll say that something

I want to hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand.

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

Yeh, you've got that something,

I think you'll understand.

When I'll feel that something

I want to hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand.

- Regarde comme il est mignon! entendit dire Sirius par une très jolie fille.

Son amie gloussa de rire.

- Il est craquant, regarde-le se dandiner! Il aime bien les Beatles, on dirait!

Sirius s'arrêta et alla vers elles.

- C'est quoi les Beatles? leur demanda-t-il.

Les deux amies moldus éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est un groupe de musique super! dit l'une. Ils sont tellement beaux... continua-t-elle avec des yeux rêveurs.

Sirius se mit les mains sur les hanches, un petit air jaloux au visage.

- Plus beaux que moi? dit-il.

L'autre jeune fille regarda Sirius comme si il était la chose la plus mignonne du monde.

- Ohhh comme c'était _cute_! dit-elle joyeusement. Non, toi tu seras encore plus beau qu'eux quand tu seras grand, j'en suis certaine! Tu es déjà si mignon!

Sirius les regarda et se bomba le torse d'un air fier.

- Vous êtes belles vous aussi pour des moldus. leur dit-il. Je croyais qu'elles étaient toutes moches le moldus, moi.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il disait.

- Moldus? dit l'une. C'est qu...

- Sirius! Viens ici immédiatement! lui dit Rosmerta d'un air sévère. Excusez-moi s'il vous a importuné... dit-elle aux deux moldus.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Y'a pas de mal! Au revoir Sirius!

Sirius leur envoya la main.

- Bye les moldus!

***

Dehors, Rosmerta se mit à gronder Sirius.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger! le réprimanda-t-elle.

Sirius tenta de se défendre.

- Mais je me suis fait des amies moldus! dit-il pour se défendre. Elles ont dit que j'étais mignon et elles, elles étaient très belles! mais soudainement il s'arrêta, éblouit par l'engin qu'il voyait à présent rouler dans la rue. Wowwww!!! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc! Dis-moi le, Rosie, dis-moi le!

La machine, conduite par un moldus, ne roulait que sur eux roues, comme une bicyclette, mais fonctionnait comme une voiture! C'était magnifique!

- C'est une moto. lui dit-elle. C'est un moyen de transport moldus.

Sirius ne pouvait plus fermer sa bouche... Il voulait une moto... Il en voulait une et quand il serait plus grand il en aurait une, ça c'était certain!

- Plus tard, Rosie, moi aussi je vais conduire une moto! dit-il joyeusement en ne cessant toujours pas de regarder la moto qui disparaissait maintenant au loin. Moi aussi je vais avoir une moto...

***

Ce soir là, Irma n'apprit pas qu'ils avaient fait un petit détour par le Londres moldus... C'était leur petit secret à eux et Rosmerta et cette nuit là, Sirius ne rêva que d'une chose:

Lui, roulant sur sa moto et la musique des Beatles qui se faisait entendre pendant qu'il se promenait...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez et que vous aimez l'idée que Rosmerta soit présente dans ce chapitre. On disait dans le troisième livre qu'elle aimait bien James et Sirius lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école alors je trouvais bien de faire qu'elle connaissait Sirius bien avant sa scolarité. Pour vous éclairez sur elle, elle vient de terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard et travaille chez Irma Black comme dame de compagnie. ( une sorte d'emploi d'été ).

J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention de me consacrer entièrement à cette histoire et de mettre les autres en suspend le temps de terminer celle-ci. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle contiendra mais j'aimerais peut-être y insérer la scolarité de Sirius… Dites moi ce que vous en pensé!


	5. Pauvre Andromeda

J'ai finalement décidé de prolonger cette histoire et, par la même occasion, de publier plus souvent !!! =P

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Pauvre Andromeda…

Le réveillon du jour de l'an de l'année 1966 n'aurait pu être plus ennuyeux pour Sirius et Regulus. Comme à chaque année, la famille Black au grand complet se réunissait chez l'un de ses membres et fêtait la fin de l'année tout en se félicitant d'être aussi grands et importants les uns que les autres et cette année, ce fut à Cygnus et Druella Black de recevoir la parenté.

Les enfants, ayant été avertis de passer la soirée au salon pour ne pas déranger les grands dans leurs importantes conversations, s'ennuyaient à mourir. Andromeda, tentait quant à elle, de divertir les plus jeunes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Et si nous chantions des chansons?

Regulus se mit à sautiller de joie.

- Oh, vi! dit le petit garçon en allant s'accrocher à la robe violette de sa cousine. Z'aime beaucoup les sansons!

Narcissa approuva également. Elle adorait chanter et aimait bien montrer qu'elle avait une belle voix d'or. La fillette de neuf ans lissa les plis de sa jolie robe rouge et alla se joindre à eux. Sirius, lui, n'aimait pas tellement chanter, mais puisqu'il adorait Andromeda et que sans elle, il ne pourrait pas s'amuser, il accepta de les rejoindre. Seule Bellatrix resta à l'écart.

- Je déteste chanter, dit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux. Qui plus est, Dromeda, ta voix est horrible. Cissy a une bien plus jolie voix...

Andromeda éclata de rire. Du haut de ses treize ans, elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider par sa jeune sœur qui elle, venait tout juste d'entamer sa première année à Poudlard.

- C'est justement ce qui est drôle, Bella, dit Andromeda. Nous pourrions tous inventer une chanson!

- Et bien, commença Bellatrix. Si c'est comme ça, moi, je vais me joindre aux adultes afin de parler de choses plus sérieuses.

Elle leur tourna alors le dos et marcha vers la salle à manger pour y rejoindre les grands. Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant sa cousine partir.

- Ils ont dit non, Bella, lui dit Sirius sérieusement. Tu vas te faire gronder!

Bellatrix l'ignora complètement.

***

Le jeu d'Andromeda se révéla finalement très divertissant. Chacun devait inventer sa propre chanson sur ce qu'il aimait le plus manger et la chanter sur l'air de son choix. Sirius, lui, avait choisi de chanter une ode au bacon sur l'air de la marche funèbre. Narcissa trouva amusant de vanter les vertus de la banane sur l'air de Merlin et son chapeau trop grand.

Alors que Regulus tentait de chanter son amour pour les oeufs, Sirius entendit de petits coups sur l'immense fenêtre du salon des Black. En regardant plus attentivement, il aperçu un hibou, portant une lettre, qui donnait de petits coups de bec sur la vitre.

- Dromeda, Cissy! s'écria le petit garçon de six ans. Il y a une chouette dehors, avec une lettre!

Andromeda sembla reconnaître la mystérieuse chouette et courut rapidement vers elle pour la faire entrer. Dès qu'elle eût ouvert la fenêtre, un souffle glacial s'introduisit dans la pièce, faisant tour à tour frissonner ses occupants. Narcissa alla rejoindre sa sœur et caressa doucement l'oiseau qui tremblait de froid.

- Comme elle est belle... murmura la petite blonde en touchant de ses doigts blancs les plumes du hibou. Oh, Dromeda, cette lettre est pour toi! Mais qui peut bien t'écrire en cette veille du jour de l'an?

Andromeda prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et la déchiqueta. Quand elle eût déplié la feuille, Sirius vit un sourire se dessiner sur son beau visage et il crut même la voir rougir.

- C'est simplement un ami de Poudlard qui m'a écrit... murmura-t-elle sans cessé de sourire.

En la voyant si heureuse, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Moi, dit-il. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à Poudlard et de recevoir plein de lettres de mes amis.

À ce moment précis, Bellatrix entra dans la pièce et à voir son air, elle était très en colère.

- Ils m'ont dit que je devais rester avec vous... cracha-t-elle haineusement. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais trop petite pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. J'ai onze ans, tout de...

Elle se tut soudainement, ayant remarqué la lettre que tenait sa grande sœur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre? dit-elle sèchement en allant arracher la feuille des mains d'Andromeda.

Puis, Bellatrix éclata de rire... Un rire que Sirius n'aima pas du tout et qui le fit sursauter.

- Ted Tonks? dit-elle en gloussant. Ne me dit pas que tu parles à cet idiot, ce stupide sang de bourbe qui a l'air de sortir d'un quartier moldus sans argent! Il est tellement maladroit, tellement...

- Tais-toi! s'écria Andromeda en arrachant sa lettre à Bellatrix. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de mon ami comme ça!

Narcissa, Sirius et Regulus sursautèrent devant la colère d'Andromeda. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi en colère. Bellatrix, quant à elle, sembla trouver très drôle d'avoir fait sortir sa sœur de ses gonds.

- Il pu le vieux moldus, il a une tête de calmar! chantonna Bellatrix méchamment.

Sans prévenir, Andromeda poussa sa sœur et partit au pas de course en direction de sa chambre.

***

Devant la peine de sa cousine favorite, Sirius, du haut de ses six ans, se sentit envahir d'une puissance qu'il n'aurait pu nommer. Il se leva et alla faire face à Bellatrix.

- Tu es méchante, Bellatrix, di-il sèchement. Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire des choses aussi méchantes sur son ami.

Bellatrix lança un regard supérieur à Sirius. Elle avait toujours aimé Sirius et de le voir se dresser contre elle la rendit folle de rage.

- Espèce de petit idiot, dit-elle en le poussant violemment par terre.

À son tour, Sirius s'élança sur elle et la poussa. Bellatrix sembla tomber au ralentit... Elle bascula vers l'arrière et tomba sur une petite table de bois rouge qui se cassa sous son poids.

Folle de rage, ses longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés, Bellatrix s'avança vers son cousin, sa baguette magique maintenant pointée sur Sirius. Devant cette scène, Narcissa laissa échapper un cri de peur.

Aussitôt, les adultes accoururent au salon et voyant sa jolie table brisée, Druella se tourna vers les enfants, visiblement très en colère.

- Qui a brisé ma table? dit-elle en se retenant de crier. Dites-moi qui a brisé ma table importée d'Italie où vous le regretterez tous amèrement! Bellatrix, qui aivait rapidement rangé sa baguette en entendant ses parents arrivés, alla se poster fièrement devant eux et leur pointa Sirius.

- Sirius m'a poussé, Mère. dit-elle d'un ton faussement triste. Il m'a poussé et je suis tombé sur la table.

- C'est elle qui a commencé! ce plaignit Sirius en pointant à son tour sa cousine. Elle a dit de méchantes choses sur l'ami d'Andromeda et cela l'a rendu très...

Sirius s'était tut immédiatement. Son père, Orion, venait de lui donner une bonne taloche derrière la tête pour le faire taire. Celui-ci lança un regard noir à son paternel. Pourquoi personne ne voulait donc entendre son point de vue?

- Si j'ai dit de méchantes choses sur son ami, commença Bellatrix. C'est que j'avais de très bonnes raisons, Mère. Vous saviez que ma très chère sœur fréquentait de très mauvaises personnes, des sangs de bourbes en fait. L'un d'eux, Ted Tonks, un horrible Poufsouffle, lui a écrit une lettre et...

- QUOI! s'écria Cygnus en entendant les dires de sa fille. Ma fille aînée, amie avec un sang de bourbe?

Sous le choc de cette nouvelle, Druella et sa belle-sœur, Walburga, plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs bouches. Cygnus se rua alors vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

- Cette fille regrettera son insolence! l'entendit dire Sirius.

Walburga se redressa fièrement et prit ses deux fils par la main.

- Nous allons partir, dit-elle à Druella. Sirius, avances, nous partons.

À contrecœur, Sirius suivit ses parents et par poudre de cheminette, ils rentrèrent à Square Grimmauld.

***

Cette nuit là, dans son lit, Sirius eût beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir. Il pensait à Andromeda et espérait que son père ne l'ai pas trop réprimandé. Et Bellatrix... Sirius sentit la colère l'envahir en pensant à sa cousine. Elle avait été si méchante! Il la détestait et jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir agit comme ça.

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se rendait compte que sa famille n'avait pas raison de détester ainsi les sangs de bourbes. Ils étaient des sorciers comme eux, après tout, n'est-ce pas? Tout cela était trop compliqué! Il ferma les yeux et sombra enfin aux pays des rêves.


	6. La rencontre d'un nouvel ami

Sirius était assis au salon avec son père quand il vit sa mère faire son entrée, le visage radieux.

- Orion, dit-elle sérieusement. Je viens de discuter avec Stella Pettigrow.

Orion ne leva même pas un œil vers elle...

- Et alors? marmonna l'homme.

Walburga poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Et alors, Orion! Mme Pettigrow a un fils de l'âge de Sirius et nous avons pensé, elle et moi, qu'il serait approprié d'introduire nos enfants l'un à l'autre.

Sirius sentit son visage s'illuminer. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des garçons de son âge. Le seul qu'il fréquentait à l'occasion, Thomas Mulciber, était un petit garçon qu'il détestait et qui ne parlait que de tuer tous les moldus et les sangs de bourbes.

- Je vais vraiment avoir un ami, Mère? dit Sirius avec enthousiasme.

Orion, sans toutefois regarder son fils, lâcha d'un ton lent.

- Le jeune Mulciber est ton ami, Sirius.

Sirius eût une mine de dégoût au visage.

- Tom est moche, dit le petit garçon de sept ans. Ses jeux sont nuls et il veut tuer tous le monde!

Walburga vînt caresser le dessus de la tête de son fils.

- Un véritable ami ne ferait pas de mal à notre fils, Orion, dit Walburga. Qui plus est, Cathrine Mulciber, la mère de Thomas, est une vraie chipie. La connaissant très bien pour avoir fréquenté sa bande à l'école, je préfère maintenant ne plus avoir à me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle.

- Mais Mulciber Père, dit soudainement Orion, est un bon ami à moi, très chère. Mais peu importe, conclut-il. Tu sais que cette partie de l'éducation de nos fils n'est pas dans mes cordes.

Sirius se sentit trépigner d'impatience.

- Alors je vais pouvoir devenir ami avec ce Pettigrow? dit-il joyeusement. Quand vais-je le rencontrer, Mère?

- Cet après-midi.

***

-Sirius, cesse de bouger ainsi, dit Walburga en ramenant son fils à l'ordre.

Tous les deux se tenaient devant la porte de la jolie petite maison des Pettigrow et attendaient qu'on ne leur ouvre la porte.

- Tu crois qu'il voudra être ami avec moi? dit Sirius inquiet.

- Mais bien sûr, lui dit sa mère. Tu es un Black.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement, une dame grassette vînt les saluer. Avec ses épais cheveux frisés, elle avait l'air d'un gros mouton et cela donna envie à Sirius d'éclater de rire.

- Walburga, mon amie, entrez! dit Stella Pettigrow en faisant entrer ses invités. Peter, viens ici!

Un petit garçon grassouillet montra alors le bout de son nez. Une touffe de cheveux blonds flottait sur sa tête et Sirius si un coup de vent aurait pu les faire tomber...

- Peter, dit Stella. Voici Mme Black et son fils Sirius. Montres-lui ta chambre, veux-tu?

Peter fit signe à Sirius de le suivre et le petit garçon s'exécuta.

***

La chambre de Peter était bien sobre comparé à la sienne. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup de jouets, mais elle était bien moins luxueuse... Une étrange poupée d'homme attira alors son attention.

- C'est quoi ça? dit Sirius en pointant l'objet.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu de poupée garçon.

- C'est un G.I Joe, dit Peter fièrement. C'est mon père qui me l'a ramené des États-Unis.

Sirius ricana.

- Tu es un garçon et tu joues à la poupée? dit-il en riant. C'est pour les filles, les poupées.

Peter devînt alors rouge tomate et se mit à bafouiller.

- Pas cette poupée là... dit-il nerveusement. Celle-là elle est pour les garçons. C'est très populaire chez les moldus. C'est ce que mon père m'a dit. Se sont des poupées qui font la guerre.

Sirius examina alors la poupée de plus près. Il était vrai que même Narcissa n'aurait pas voulu jouer avec une poupée comme ça.

- tu aimes les moldus? lui demanda finalement Sirius.

- Ils sont ok, j'imagine, dit Peter. Je n'en ai pas vu souvent. Maman ne veut pas que je sorte de la propriété. Elle dit que le monde est dangereux dehors et que je suis trop petit pour le découvrir.

Sirius regarda drôlement Peter... Sa mère trouvait le monde dangereux?

- Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis?

- Juste mes cousins, dit Peter. Mais maintenant, ils sont à Poudlard. J'ai hâte d'y être, tu sais. J'aimerais bien qu'on soit dans la même maison, toi et moi.

Sirius sourit à Peter. Il était bien gentil et il était vrai, maintenant qu'il y pensait, que cela serait super d'être dans la même maison que lui.

- Dans quelle maison voudrais-tu être? lui demanda Sirius après un moment, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le lit de Peter.

Peter sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... dit-il. Mon père était à Poufsouffle et ma mère à Serdaigle. J'aimerais bien être dans l'une ou l'autre. Mais je sais que je pourrai jamais être à Griffondor parce que je ne suis pas assez courageux, et toi?

Sirius le regarda.

- À Serpentard, bien entendu, dit-il tout bonnement. Comme le reste de ma famille. Mais si par malheur, je n'y étais pas, mon père m'a dit que Serdaigle serait toléré. Il m'a aussi dit que Poufsouffle était pour les idiots et que Griffondor était la maison des prétentieux qui se croient au dessus de tous.

Peter soupira.

- Mon grand-père était à Griffondor, dit Peter tristement. Et il n'était pas prétentieux, il était même extra.

- Est-ce qu'il est mort? demanda Sirius.

Peter détourna le regard.

- Oui... dit le petit garçon. Il a été le dernier de mes grands-parents à mourir. Est-ce que les tiens sont morts?

Sirius ricana sombrement.

- Juste le père de ma mère... dit-il. Mais je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'en aime aucun, d'ailleurs. Sauf peut-être grand-mère Melania, la mère de mon père. Elle est gentille mais mon grand-père n'est pas très gentil avec elle et elle est très malade maintenant. Quand elle était à Poudlard, elle était à Serdaigle et a été préfète en chef.

Les deux garçons bavardèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Walbuga vienne chercher son fils pour rentrer à la maison.

- Tu vas revenir jouer, pas vrai Sirius? demanda Peter.

Sirius regarda sa mère qui approuva de la tête.

- Bien sûr! dit-il joyeusement. À la prochaine Peter!

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues du Londres sorcier, Walburga interrogea son fils.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu Peter?

- Il est gentil, dit Sirius. Je crois que nous allons vite devenir amis.

Walburga sentit naître un vague sourire sur son visage. Druella avait raison. Présenter des enfants au sang pur à son fils serait très enrichissant pour lui!

***

Désolé pour le retard!!! L'école et le travail ont pris tout mon temps libre!

Merci pour les reviews!!!


End file.
